Dreams and Visions
by pink callily
Summary: Neither on sees or hears what the Gods have granted them to Dream but they will….Soon…..


So don't give to much crap but I literally just watched Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. And I though what if there was a prophecy of a Common born Warrior Guardian? What is the destiny that was talked about in the beginning of the movie was explained a little more? The Guardian would be common born but noble heart. I thought that it would be interesting as well to put in visions/dreams granted by the Gods as a way to prepare both Prince and Princess for what is to come.

So Read and review and let me know if it should continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Holy city of Alumut

_Swirling sand a scream….NO! Falling into an abyss and hearing her name screamed by a male voice. As she falls she looks up into Arctic blue eyes so full of emotion. FEAR, SADNESS, HEARTBREAK, but mostly LOVE. The last thing she sees is his love for her and the determination to fulfill the Destiny the Gods had decided belonged to both of them._

Jerking awake Tamina gasps; again this dream almost prophecy has come to her as well as many others. She dreams of a man common in origins but noble of heart. The scrolls have for told of a Guardian not of royal blood. No one knows why no one knows when but all the high priestesses have dreamt of him, the Gods reminding them someday they will have a Warrior Guardian to protect the city, sandglass, dagger and high priestess in a time of great conflict.

Knowing she will not get to sleep Princess Tamina dresses in her prayer robes and walks to the high temple to pray. Asking the Gods to grant her more information of this Noble yet common born Guardian.

Once in the Temple Tamina prays for guidance and starts to read the ancient scrolls…

_**The one who conquers yet saves at the same moment. The Warrior Guardian of common blood and noble heart will come at a moment in Time when he will be needed to replenish the blood line of the High Priestess and Guardians. For it is warned that the sacred covenant will be impure. One will forsake the calling and step into a dark place. One High Guardian will forsake all vows for gold and self. The Warrior Guardian will come and be renewing the pureness needed. His honor and pure heart will guide all future Guardians in service of the Gods and protection of the Sands. All High Priestesses will know of him through dreams granted to them by the Gods. The Priestesses will welcome him and know him when the time is correct for this knowledge. **_

Tomina has read this passage over and over and has never once heard tell of this Warrior Guardian an outsider who will protect the Sands having come. There have been many moments in time when this Warrior would have been of use. The City had help a peace for over a thousand years since the last conflict had been brought to their walls. For now all know that Alumut is not to be touched. What would bring this type of Guardian, what monumental disaster would bring this prophecy to truth?

Getting no answers Tomina goes back to her room to try and sleep she has hours before dawn and needs to be alert for her Duties of High Priestess.

"_Princess the have breached the eastern wall!" Looking at her companions she tells them to go. Knowing it will be soon she tells her Advisors "Collapse the tunnels." Handing the dagger to another Priest "You know what to do."_

_Waiting by herself she hears all the commotion. Knowing she will need to be quick to at least do some type of damage before she is killed she sets a knife by a ceremonial vase. Setting everything within reach she starts to pray._

"_No Prayers or silly chants will save you Princess!" the sarcastic tone of this Persian greats on her nerves. Reaching for her dagger she smoothly swings it up to his throat only to be stopped at the very last second. "I think there is more to her than prayers hey Garvas."_

_Going numb knowing she will die all words are amplified _

"_We know you make and sell weapons for enemies of Persia. It would be in your best interest to show us where!"_

"_We have no forges! You are free to look around."_

"_You will be spared a lot of pain if you just show us where the forges are."_

"_No amount of pain will change the truth!"_

"_Spoken like one who knows that a political solution might be in order. Join hands with the future king of Persia."_

"_I would die first." Tamina's sarcasm is thick. Looking around for anyway to escape she sees the DAGGER! Panic swarms her soul seeing that a Persian has the dagger. Looking at the man who has the dagger she sees but does not see…._

Jerking awake for the second time in a night she decides its time to get up she will walk in the gardens waiting for the dawn.

Persian Army Tent somewhere in the desert:

_Swirling sand his name screamed…DASTAN! The pain of losing another person he loved almost too much. Grunting he pulls himself up to confront the threat above….._

Reaching for his dagger Dastan cautiously sits up. His dreams have had the same tone since coming to this place. He has had many more. A Garden inside walls that are not familiar a hand painted with henna and silver, Deep pools of brown and a smirk and conversation of sass; never does he see a face with this, just features.

The most disturbing though has been the feeling of being chased and knowing that his brothers no longer trust him. The feelings of loss seem to plague him, though nothing and no one he can tell is gone.

He is getting ready to invade Alumut with his brothers. He has set plans in motion to attack the eastern gaits while Garvas tries to enter through the main. Since he is up he starts to get ready knowing it will be dawn that they attack.

In the moments before Dawn breaks his band of street rabble as Garsav loves to call them cleverly sink arrows into the crevasse in the walls. Dastan climbs them with ease and proceeds to open the eastern gates.

Having been seen his men fight off the Alumutian while Dastan secures the inside gate. Having done this he gives the signal for his men to flag Tus. As this is going on Dastan hears the Alumut army. Climbing to the top of the scaffold holding the oil Dastan wraps the rope and does a jump with a wide twist swinging himself back into the guard house. Tying the rope to one of the gate anchors Dastan hacks at the line to the weight. As the rope snaps and the weight drops the scaffolding gives pouring oil in front of the gate. As the oil flows past Dastan tosses a torch into the oil causing a Flaming water fall to block the Alamution army from proceeding out the gate.

Arriving in the tower to hear Tus and The Princess and High Pristess of Alamut speaking; Dastan watches as the princess turns to stare at him. Watching this Dastan sees that she is beautiful with deep brown pools for eyes and a sarcastic look on her face. He hears her sarcastic wit, knowing they could trade barbs of banter and have fun. But he see someone defying his brother also and a brothers bond is sacred.

Dastan sees but does not see the Princess for what she is….Dastan hears her voice but does not hear the voice from his dream.

Neither on sees or hears what the Gods have granted them to Dream but they will….Soon…..

The story can continue…..I was hoping to make it a long one as that is how I write but feel it could stand alone by itself. R&R and I will see what comes to me.


End file.
